


[Fan comic] Stiles and water

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Commission work, Extremely Underage, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Poor Derek, Shota Stiles, Speedos, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dialogue for Neko' commission request</p><p>Nekotee: "Derek agree to take lil Stiles to the swimming pool, he didn't think that it would be this painful.<br/>While Stiles happily play in the water, Derek try to calm down and breath with a really thigh speedo."</p><p>Me: YEESH!!! *scribble furiously*</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan comic] Stiles and water

[](http://imgur.com/Xm9zVUE)

and what happen next is that Stiles swim over and leaps at Derek with all his bare wet skin.

"Put me on your shoulders!"

**Author's Note:**

> if you interested, i can draw for your fic in comic or spread page form ^^  
> [[sketch commission info](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/post/61012641020/mizore-sketch-commission-info-sketch-bust)] [[my tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com)]


End file.
